101055-i-have-a-suggestion
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well there is that one event on Farside that you have to team with the other faction to destroy an asteroid. Really fun on a PvP server where you can kill the dommies before the end of the event. Lore is important to a lot of people, I would get sick to my stomach if I saw an Aurin working with a Chua... eww. PVPers. | |} ---- ---- Haha, that one almost fails every time due to all of our infighting, it's glorious. | |} ---- ---- No fire from me only a nod in agreement. I play on a PvE server, of course. I actually like to get quests done and randomly afk wherever i want without worry to, it works great for me! Due to the slowing down in character creation process it would really help in a year or two to revamp the starting area's. Reason being is there would be a large enough player base on each server at most given times to do the 5 man quests and more if Exiles and Dom could group. The larger player pool you can choose from the more enjoyable the game will be. Starting with whitevale. So much of the time Exiles and dominion are on the same quest series or line and we are generally fighting for the same things. For instance in grimvault i was lv 49 at the time and medic on exile and i was staring at a lv49 5 man boss.. Two Spellslingin Dominions walk next to me and i /nod to them and go for it. With no communication we 3 man this 5 man boss. Me Hybrid heal / dps tanking it. Those kind of things are super fun for me. And silly thing is i never saw any Exile's for that whole portion of the map only those two dominions who were able to play with me lol. ***SPOILER*** Besides that sooner or later the dominion has to realize the emperor is bad news because he was a creation of cloning part of a female cassian and eldan blood and meant to take over and rule you and control you. That is messed up. | |} ---- I totally wanted to make a mechari who loved nature it would be amazing!!!! | |} ---- Then roll on a PVP server? But seriously though, sharing quest hubs is pretty smart from a dev design standpoint. When content such as raids or leveling quests is designed and they are completely different from faction A to faction B the devs end up doing double work. Quest dialogue is different, NPC placements, bug checking, and so on. With raids and dungeons you would have to create different instances for each one (if you chose to do that). And that means more 3d work, more texture work, all the stuff that comes along with creating an instance. Then you have to make the bosses for each one, 3d modeling, textures, mechanics (if you decide to not use the same one from faction to faction), and again checking for bugs to make sure everything works like it's supposed to. When they design content that is shared they just have to come up with some excuse for the two warring factions to cooperate. It could be that both factions set aside their differences to fight a bigger threat or a neutral faction (such as the Lopp) wont allow any fighting so the two factions have to make nice. Now that you have a reason for the two factions to cooperate then they can share quests, dungeons and raids. WoW has been doing it this way for a long time and it's worked out fine for them. SWTOR tried making faction specific content and i dont think it lasted very long. The first dungeon you do in SWTOR is Black Talon and The Esseles. And they are completly different...take place on different map and the bosses are different. Then take a look at how the content starts out seperate and different from the other faction but over time they end up doing the same thing as WoW and sharing content between both factions. | |} ---- I am on a pvp server and I wasn't referring to players just carrying on, but our faction members. I can see why we as players may not strike out at every possible time but supposed military leaders and soldiers just looking at our enemy with indifference? Lopp don't randomly attack us (yet) but that makes sense since they are neutral. I have a hard time believing that if this fight over Nexus is motivated by hundreds of years of galactic war between the two factions that they would be so passive. We all realize the developmental advantages to creating a single zone/instance with content for both factions, but I feel it ties back into what I was saying earlier about Carbine choosing their approach and sticking with it. If we are to work along side each other in some places and hold back from open combat, explain why and let us actually cooperate. If you aren't going to do that, be prepared to put in the extra time creating new content or showing the war is still very active. I hate the comparisons to WoW sometimes, but it is a similar situation that led to the countless posts of "put the WAR back in world of WARcraft." The Dominion v Exile past is too violent and dark to be wholly ignored in the majority of the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So the Crimson Badlands and Northern Wastes dailies kill it for you then? | |} ---- ---- Still waiting. | |} ---- People already explained it to you, doesn't fit the lore. The game is a two faction game, the two faction hate each other. | |} ---- No, they didn't. Lore is not practical, if anything, as proven by this very game, it hinders players from playing cooperatively with each other by diminishing the total pool of eligible players on a given server. throwing a /nod to an opposing faction player to kill rotter every day is one thing, being 6 men short of entering genetic archives because your server faction is underpopulated is something else entirely. | |} ---- ---- I'm sure you can get 6 more people in your faction to be attuned. There's probably plenty of level 50s working on attunement, not to mention merging two guilds together for raiding. If your server only has 14 attuned people, than WildStar has bigger problems. | |} ---- ---- I agree with you. I can't make up my mind. Never liked factions in mmos, I think they cause PVP imbalances and mess with queue times... BUT... it's kind of fun going "filthy exile" and whatnots... hmmmm. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Morning sickness may mean you have a parasite growing in your belly. | |} ---- It wouldn't work for War of the Wilds or Siege of Tempest Refuge since the NPCs you fight are from the opposite faction. | |} ---- So... Mists of Pandaria? | |} ----